Little Red Wolf
by nuka-colaaddict4
Summary: Little red takes a wrong turn heading to Grandma's house, not a believer in the tails of the wolf men, she encounters one while lost, and her whole life is changed, will it be good, or will it be bad?
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1_

The wind howled andnthe trees whispered bas the cold, midnight moon peaked it's head over the treetops, illuminating a young lady in red, walking along a desolate trail amongst the woods. the wind picked up, tickling her skin like a feather, creating goosebumbs all over her. she was lost, scared, and hungry. She must have taken a wrong turn back at the fork. Her grandmother's house was nowhere in sight, no lamps, not anything. Just the hoots of nearby owls. She continued on, determined she was heading in the right direction.

A few moments later she stumbled upon a clearing she had never seen before, and across it was anfsint hol in a nearby hillside, with anfaint yellowish glow peaking out from deep inside.bShe called out into the night; "_Hello, is anyone home, i think im lost."_ After a few moments, shadowed figure emerged from the cavern.bshe couldn't make out any detail in the darkness. As it reached the entrance, it spoke: _" Who dare disturbs me in my__ slumber.'_" A dark, menacing, male voice spoke. His words sent a peircing shiver down her spine. Her consiance screamed in her head, telling her tonrun, to not look back, but her curiosity got the better of her. As if in a trance, she took a step forward. "_H-hello. I-im sorry i have Disturbed you, b-but im lost. Do you thinkyou could tell me w-where oak village is?" _she asked, stopping halfway across the clearing. The tall, menasing shadow tood still a moment. let the tail. He let out a dark, bine chilling chuckle. "_Do you not know where you are,dear?" _it asked, skightly annoyed at his response, sje snapped back; "_No, ive clearly stated i was lost. Now if you could direct of my village, I'll be gone." _ she said, as the moon peaked out from the thick clouds, illuminating both her, and the mysterious figure at the base of the cavern.

As soon asnshe laid her eyes on him,nher whole body froze ninnpure terror. He looked to be 6ft tall. Then her eyes adjusted, and she could make out that he was covered in a dark greyish colored fur! All but his chest, which wasoddly human-like. He also had an oddly human shapped face, except he had a canine shaped snout, which had a slight, amuzed grin on it, showing off his two, pearly white canine teeth. His eyes were ansharp green, like the inside of a fresh avacodo. A movement above his face broke her stare, as she noticed the occasional flick ofnhis canine-like ears. Her eyes scanned the whole of his body, noticing his bug, strong looking arms, and also covered in fur, which was swaying in the breeze.To his five fingered, human canine like paws.He had on basic slacks, but that was it. Her mind raced, Was she dreaming? Then she remembered an old story her grandmother used to tell her, of the wolf mannjn the central forest. But that wasbonly stories, weren't they? Yet here she was, standing almost 200ft from one. His gaze kept her in place, she fested to move, not knowing what he might do.Should she bolt, and hope she escapes the area, or stay, and hope he doesnt try to harm her. Her body trembled in the cold night air. He raised snout, and sniffed the air, and a wide smile grew on his face._"i smell something very delectable." _he said, taking a step forward, his whole body now exposed to the light of the the moon. She looked down at the all but forgotten basketbof baked treats she had prepared for her grandmother. Suddenly, her flight response kicked in, she threw the basket towards him. "_Here, have it, a-all of it. Just leave me alone." _she yelled, turning around, and running into the thick forest next to her. She could hardly see a thing, the moon hidden above tje thick canopy on the forest.The trees were getting closer together, thicker, and she was getting short of breath. she slowed her pace, hoping he hadnt fallowed her. A snapnof a nearby twig caused her to look, distracting her long enough to not notice the small clearing, and the end. She fell down the steep slope, rolling down like a loose rock. cutting and scraping her skin. when she finally came to a stop, slamming against a tree trunk. A sharp, burning pain in her leg caused her to scream out into the night. She was sure she broke her ankle. between the pain in her foot,and her shock, she began to loose consciousness, but before she did, she could see a figure aporoach her. it bent towards her, and she could see its familiar canine snout, a smirk on his face. she gave up, as she was loosing consciousness, she could see his face close to hers, and his nose wriggling as he sniffed at her. then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A familiar smell of the smoke of a burning fire awoke her. She felt, warm, and happy. _Maybe it was just a dream; I probably crashed at grandma's house, that's it. _She thought to herself, slowly she opened her eyes, and looked at her surroundings. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed she was not at her grandmas; this was someplace else, a place she had never been too before, as she moved her leg to sit up, a sharp intense pain in her ankle stopped her, and she screamed out in pain, tears welling up at the bottom of her eyes. Her ankle must be broken, she thought. Then she remembered, fear seeped into her bones, as she remembered the horrifying site of the wolf man. She could hear footsteps heading towards her from behind, her body began shaking as she feared for her life, what was going to happen to her. Then someone spoke. " Please don't move, I have to treat your leg, you've seemed to have broken it. i-im sorry I alarmed you before. If I had known you were just a simple female, I would not have been so terrifying before." a calm, yet concerned male voice spoke. Then she could see him come before her, the same wolf man she had encountered. Frightened yet again, she tried to back away, but her ankle seared, she could not move." Get away from, please don't hurt me. Please." she pleaded to the creature, tears now rolling down her face. The creature reached out his hand towards her face slowly, taking a single finger, and wiping away a tear. His touch made her jolt. When she realized what he had done, she opened her eyes, and starred at him. Who was this creature she thought, he was nothing like the stories told to children. He didn't seem like this horrible, bloodthirsty beast. He actually seemed kind. "W-why did you do that, aren't you going to kill me?" she spoke he looked at her, bewildered at her response. Then he chuckled; " you little red one, have me all wrong. Is that what all of you think of my kind?' he asked, a slight smirk on his face. "Well yes, from children we are told never to go out into the woods at night, or we will be killed, and eaten by your kind, are you not like that?" she asked, a certain calmness befalling her now. He looked at her, then stood up, he was much taller than her, and she had to strain her neck to look up at his face. " Nowhere not like that, we only kill if we have to, your kind just fear what they don't understand, now let's see;" he said, turning his head to his left and then to his right, surveying the place. " Um. Mr. Wolf is this your home?" she asked. "Yes." he replied, moving to what looked like a bed, shaking off the blankets, fur flying everywhere. " I'm sorry about the mess, I don't normally get visitors, and well, I shed, as you can see." he said, nervously. "Oh it's alright, why did you bring me here in the first place, why help me. Especially after what humans have done to your kind?" she asked, curious. "Because I still believe that not all humans are bad, just like not all of my kind are good. Don't be frightened, but I'm going to pick you up, and put you on my bed, it's the most comfortable spot here, and you can also keep your leg elevated. But I must express that you not move for a while, you broke you ankle very badly. Do you understand?" he spoke, as he wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other one just under her knees, and walked her over to the bed, gently setting her down, pushing a pillow under her foot, to keep it elevated. Then he covered her legs up with a soft feathery blanket. She didn't know what to say, besides; "Thank you." As she thought over what he said, while he was walking about, clearly tidying up the makeshift home, she dwelled on something. " Mr. Wolf, what do you mean by not moving, how long until I may return to my family?" she asked, her nerves twisting into a knot. He looked over at her, and sighed; " I'm afraid at least a month. You could harm it worse, and you had strayed quite a distance from your village, I'm not even sure how you managed to find my Den." he said, finally sitting down in a chair in between the foot of the bed and the fire. Confusion filled her mind, what did her mean by that, she couldn't be that far away from her village, she was only gone but maybe an hour. "What do you mean, I shouldn't be that far from my village, I was only gone a hour." she said, staring at him. " I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think you were gone only an hour, the road you came here on, is not a normal road, and I've never seen anyone on it, until today. " he spoke, starring into flames, as if thinking back to some long distant memory. Her mind raced, and panic spread to all of her body," then tell me, how far am I from my village." she asked, eyes full of sorrow. Closing his eyes, and lowering his head, he let out a long sigh, then spoke "Your village, Oak village, is at least a month's ride away. This is high up into the mountains, no human has ever dared come this far up." he said, sorrow in his words. Her mind went blank at his words, _how was she THAT far away from her village, from her home. She really was only gone an hour, she knew she was. _This made no sense to her, how could this be possible. Then she remembered him saying the road was special. " How is that road special?" she asked, trying to get, and shamble to a window. Almost instantly he stood up, and gently pushed her back "No, you need to rest. I'll tell you, but in the morning please, you really need some rest, okay?" he asked, covering her up, ill will be sleeping right here if you need anything. He said, settling back down into his chair. Realizing that she was indeed tired, she gave up on that pursuit for now, and closed her eyes, leaning her head back onto the pillow, and let everything go dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She awoke the next morning to the smell of cooking food. Her nose breathed in its magnificent aroma, and her mouth began to water. She didn't know she was this hungry. Rolling over, and sitting up, she looked around. He was nowhere in sight. But on the cackling fire was a thick, heavy iron pot, which was bubbling and oozing over the side. She wondered where he had gone to. She had so many questions for him, like what his name was, how he came to be, and so many others. Although she was still a little weary, she wasn't afraid of him like before. Then she looked around the house, with all the new, fresh light seeping in through the cracks and windows, she could see just how amazing his little hut was. There was a blazing fire centered just in the middle, which he apparently used to keep it warm, and cook his meals. Next she looked out of the nearest window, looking out onto the vast clearing he had around his home, it was full of long grass, and tulips, and daisies. She could now see just what he meant by being so far up in the mountains. She could the tops of the nearby mountains, in the distance, the snow covered tips peaking out above the treetops. Looking at one of the other windows, she could see that his home was nestled up close to a steep cliff of limestone. She could also see what looked like a large garden growing outside. He knew how to grow produce, she thought. Lastly, looking out his third and final window, she could see out to the tip of the clearing, and the trail she must have arrived here on, it looked dark and desolate, unwelcoming. She felt a cold chill go down her spine as she looked at it. She turned her head, looking away from it, not wanting to look at it any longer. She moved her eyes to the only door the house provided; it was intricately carved, with details of the woods, and animals, it was made of a rich mahogany. Next she looked at the ground; it was a clay floor, very well made. He also had a small table, with two lonely stools, near the door. Sitting herself up, and rustling her fingers between the strands of her hair, finally waking up, she heard the creaking of a door opening, and in walked Mr. Wolf, bringing in an armful of fresh dried wood, for the fire. He looked up at her "I see someone is awake, did you sleep well?" he asked, setting the wood near the fire, and stirring the pot of bubbling liquid. She rubbed her hands over her face, rubbing away the remnants of her drowsy face, and then smiled lightly. "Yeah, I did actually. Thank you." She replied "don't mention it, are you hungry? I've made some stew for the day; I haven't got any bread yet, not for a few months anyway. But I'm sure it will still be good." Said, getting a wooden bowl from a cupboard "sure, so did you make this house yourself?" she asked, as he ladled a spoonful of the hot broth into the bowl, and handed it her. She accepted it with a smile, and lifted the bowl up the nose, and breathed in the mouth watering aroma. She could smell all the spices he added to it, the meat, and the vegetables he added to it. Her mouth began to water, so she lightly blew on it, cooling it down a little before taking a small sip of the broth, which tasted so good to her. She had never tasted something this good in her life; it was even better than her mother's stew. She couldn't believe he was such a good cook, but then again, who knew how long he had been living here in seclusion. He sat himself down on one of the stools, and looked out the window, deep in thought. She wondered if she should start asking him her questions, she hesitated, took another sip and then hesitantly asked, "excuse me, Mr. Wolf, but last night you told me that road was special, but in what way is it special?" he continued looking out the window, still in thought, then he spoke, "please, there's no need to call me Mr. Wolf, I do have a named," he laughed, then looked at her " call me William, or Will if you like. Now, the road, how do I explain it…see many years ago, a witch cursed me, she wasn't an evil witch either, but she had her reasons, which I'm not quite ready to explain, but it would only bring those who were meant to come here, be brought here. Maybe someday, while you heal, I'll tell you about why, but for now, it's not of concern. And you, what may I call you little Red?" he asked, turning his body towards her, looking at her. She thought a moment then spoke, "well everyone just calls me Red," she laughed, setting her bowl on the table beside her. "But my actual name is Rose." He nodded his head, "that's a very beautiful name, it suits you." He said, turning to look out the window again. "May I ask you one more question?" she asked, sitting up a little more. He looked back at her briefly and sighed, "You may." he said looking back out the window. Did you make this house?" she asked, looking it over again. A smile came to his face at the question, he looked at her, and replied; "yes, I did. It took me many months to complete. I'm very picky on my craftsmanship. Do you like it?" he asked, as he looked around, admiring his handy work. "Yes, very much so, I especially love your door, you obviously put a lot of detail into it, and it shows." She said, smiling a warm smile at him. "I think that is enough questions for today, would you like a window open, so you can feel the fresh breeze today, maybe it will lighten your mood, since you're stuck with me for a while, I'm sorry about that as well, but I would not feel comfortable sending you away with that injury, especially since it's such a long walk to your home. She nodded, and continued, sipping at her bowl of stew.


End file.
